Forged Love
by Mira-LoZ
Summary: LinkxMalon short story. Link looses his memories after being knocked out in Hyrule Field, and is saved by Malon. He wakes up on Lon-Lon Ranch with only Malon to tell him who he is, but when Malon's heart wants to keep him there what lengths will she go to to make sure Link doesn't leave her?


**A/N I have moved all the stories from my previous account to this one, to make things a little easier for myself. I created a second account due to loosing forgetting my original's log-in information for a long time but have figured it out. I deleted the original of this entry and have re-posted it here, and plan to re-edit most of my stories soon.**

 **Updated Dec 2018, added 1600 words doubling the length**

 **I hope to get a 2** **nd** **chapter up soon, but I do not know when.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ocarina of Time..**

 **Forged Love**

 **MalonxLink**

As the sun began to set over Hyrule field Link couldn't help but crack a small smile. The green fields of grass that span Hyrule's core usually had a brilliant green glow to them but as the sun began it's decent it became a beautiful gold. While the sight was indeed magnificent Link knew that it was also a dangerous sign. Sunset didn't last long in Hyrule and the setting sun was a beacon for the oncoming night that would soon plague these wide fields. Far in the horizon the young hero could spot Hyrule castle sitting above Castle Town but he doubted he would make it, even if he dropped all of his equipment and ran.

Of course, dropping his equipment wasn't an option either. Pulling his gaze away from the golden fields Link peered down to the small camp he had made in preparation for the night. A small fire was eating away at a fair fuel supply, growing slowly even as the hero watched it. Beside the fire Link had laid down his gear including the three precious gems that he had been requested to gather for the Princess of Hyrule. The Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire, the three gems also shone beautifully under the sun's rays.

"Finally, it's over…" Link sighed deeply, turning to place his back against a nearby tree and returning his gaze to the castle and sunset. This quest which the Princess had asked of the young boy had not been easy, but it was almost finished. He took a moment to catch his breath and rest a little before placing a hand on the grip of his blade.

"Hey, Link!" A high-pitch voice cut through the silence of dusk, a voice that only days previously would have made the boy jump but he had grown accustom to it. Link's fairy companion drifted in front of him, putting a body to the voice trying to get his attention. "Hey! It's almost night and the stalchildren will be out soon!" Navi proposed her statements as alarming facts, but none of it was new information to the hero. "Are you sure we'll be okay out here? Shouldn't we go back and stay in Kakariko for the night?"

Navi had a fair point about staying in the small mountain village, it certainly would be safer than braving the night in Hyrule field. However, it would also add a few hours to the pair's travel time in the morning and Link wanted to get this task over with as soon as possible. "Navi, don't worry about it. You saw how I handled the creatures inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, stalchildren are nothing compared to those monsters." Link pushed himself off of the tree confidently and padded over towards his fire which was now a decent size. "And as long as we have this fire the stalchildren won't bother us."

Even though Link sounded and appeared very confident, Navi bounced around him nervously. "But Link, your wounds aren't fully healed ye-"

"I'm fine!" Link snapped, but immediately regretted it. Navi froze in the air, awaiting his next words. The young hero tried to relax, more so for his companion than himself. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell at you." Trailing a hand across to his left side, Link palpated a large gash that spanned across the better portion of his ribs. He had sewn the wound shut using some skultula string he had harvested and rubbed some potion on it, but the wound did still hurt quite badly. The outside of his once green tunic was stained red and brown with both fresh and old blood. "I'm the hero chosen by the Princess, I can't let something like this hold me back."

Seemingly without fear of Link snapping again Navi chimed in with "there is a big difference between courage and stupidity Link. Please, just keep yourself safe." Link was going to say something in argument but stopped after sensing the sadness in Navi's voice. Her eyes trailed along the young boy's body not only to the gash on his ribs but also the many other small injuries covering his body.

"We're almost done Navi." Link spoke quietly, now trying to console his friend. "I just need to deliver these stones to the princess and we can go back to how things were. Back to the forest, and Saria." The was a silent understanding between the two, and Link let a small smile slip into his lips.

It had become dark now, and the fire at the hero's feet was the only thing allowing him to see into the shadows. Over the past week nights had been getting darker and darker, surely due to the evil Gerudo's influence on Hyrule. All the more reason for Link to hurry up and deliver the gems to the Princess.

*CRACK*

Link and Navi were instantly snapped out of their conversation, both heads spinning to the back of the campsite. Out in the shadows, past the visibility of the campfire something lurked. "Navi, behind me" spoke the hero, drawing his sword in his left hand and holding hid shield in the right. The stalchildren of Hyrule field shouldn't bug him with the fire's light, but something didn't sit right with the hero. After a few drawn-out seconds of silence, another twig snapped off to the left. Link turned his body to face the new sound, only to hear more footsteps and shaking bones behind him.

"Link…" Navi moved close, pressing herself against the back of the young boy's neck.

"It's okay Navi, they can't-" Link stopped mid sentence, his attention drawn to the form of a stalchild stepping into the light. It's eyes were glowing red as usual, but more bright than usual. The creature held a small shield high to protect it's head which Link took advantage of. The hero instantly lunged at the monster, lobbing it in half with a horizontal slice across it's Lumbar spine. The creature bones broke apart hitting the ground harshly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

There was no time to talk as a few more stalchildren stepped into the light, all slightly taller than Link. The hero swallowed deeply but was not scared, he could handle these pesky creatures. However, he was not prepared for the monsters that followed. Three full-height Stalfos creeped into the light, each wielding a shield and club, armoured in rusty plates.

"Navi, go. Now." Link slowly backed away from the monsters, raising his own shield defensively as the stalchild had before him. Navi did not listen however, whimpering and bobbing around the child's back. "NAVI!"

A stalchild lunged at Link, which he easily parried and using the butt of his blade bashed it's skull in. "GO TO THE CASTLE! Tell the princess where the gems are. This isn't a request it is an order!" Another Stalchild charged the hero as more stepped into the light. Link managed to shield-bash the closest before turning and slashing through another's neck killing it.

There was no time to argue, and Navi understood this. As hard as it was for the fairy she flew directly up and away from the fight, Link could hear her crying as she departed. Even with his companion now gone Link was not afraid and he quickly reset his defensive stance. The young boy did not know where this burst of courage was coming from, but his hand felt hot on the grip of his blade and he felt eager to fight back. "AHHHH!" Link screamed while charging the closest stalfos, raising his shield just in time to block the monster's club while thrusting his own blade into the left side of the skeleton's hip, crushing it.

The stalfos fell to the ground' it's left leg now useless and Link quickly crushed it's skull with the butt of his sword. Turning quickly Link spotted the second stalfos, but the third escaped his vision. "What? Where did you g-" Link's words were cut as a blunt force came down on his head, forcibly shutting his jaw through the force. His body went limp and Link fell to the ground, dropping his sword and shield.

The hero's vision became blurry as the light from the fire became a bright orange flare. Through the sudden fog in his eyes he couldn't make sense of what had happened, but assumed the third stalfos had hit him from behind. 'I need to recover fast, I need to fight back' he thought, but soon a bony foot smashed in front of the young boy's face spraying dirt in his eyes. He didn't have much time to think about the dirt though, as a second concussive force hit the side of the boy's head and all went black.

Link attempted to open his eyes, however his body didn't seem to agree with him and held them shut. He instead relied on his sense of touch. The boy was in a bed, one that felt rather large and comfy. As sensation began to return to his body Link felt as if he was laying within a cloud. His clothes felt comfortable as well, a soft shirt and pants that fully covered his legs. The boy felt warm, and for a moment forgot about even trying to open his eyes.

'Wait' He thought.

Where am I? Why am I here?

Where was I? Where did I come from?

Link forced his eyes open, suddenly panicking and working to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. He was indeed in a large bed, with a simple wooden frame. The walls of the room he was in were also wooden, and a single lamp by a window to his left lit the small space. The room both felt and looked warm, the soft orange glow from the lamp seeming to seem into the surrounding furniture.

"Where…" The room felt familiar, yet the boy did now recognize it. Looking towards the window Link confirmed that it was night, the darkness from outside being stopped only by the lamp's light.

But then he heard her, a soft voice on the air cutting through the silence. The song sounded familiar as well, although Link did not know why. There was something about the song that calmed the young boy though, and slowly the apprehension he felt drifted away.

Link pushed his blanket down and struggled to sit up, his entire body aching terribly. Looking down at his now exposed arms the boy's eyes went wide in terror. His arms looked like they had been through a butcher's shop with small cuts peppering them. The cuts looked fresh, but obviously some sort of potion had been applied as they were already retreating. Small scars like these would be removed via potion but there were a couple deeper looking cuts that would likely scar permanently. Lifting up the rim of his shirt found similar results across the boy's chest.

"What happened to me…" Link tried to recall the previous day but couldn't remember anything. He tried to recall the previous week, month, years but nothing came. "Okay, relax… it's probably just some acute trauma. I need to rest." Looking around the room Link found that it was fairly clean and well maintained. A small table in the corner had a few potions sitting on it, as well as what looked like a jug of milk.

The singing continued, and Link decided that he wouldn't figure out anything from simply lying in bed. pulling himself out of bed slowly and painfully Link then moved to the window and found that he was up on the second floor of the building; down below he caught a glimpse of the one who was singing.

A lone figure stood in the middle of what seemed to be a large pasture which was well lit by torches and lanterns, her long red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as the girl held her hands in front of her chest. The white dress she wore reflected the moon's beams into a beautiful light. Link had no idea who she was, but in that moment he could feel his heart beat for her. He wanted to be closer, to bath in the song her voice was creating.

The singing stopped and Link couldn't help but frown, however when the girl's gaze turned upon him the boy instantly ducked under the window's base. Had she seen him? Link sat in silence for only moments before he heard her call out "Are you finally awake?"

Her voice was as smooth when speaking as it was singing; Link sensed no threat from the red haired girl. She even seemed familiar.. Deciding to let his guard down the Hylian boy slowly stood to his feet and peered down at the moonlit silhouette. "Yes, I've woken in this strange place. Tell me, who are you? And who am I?" Remembering only his name alone Link had no idea what his past held hidden from him. He decided that figuring these things out should be priority.

At this comment the red-haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion while stepping closer to the house Link was in. "You.." She sounded quiet and upset, Link had to lean out of the window to hear her properly. "You don't remember anything Link?.."

The boy shook his head but found some comfort in the fact that the girl knew his name. She continued though, adding on "Link, can I come up and see you? We're friends, I can tell you what you've forgotten." At this the boy nodded, accepting the girl's request. within seconds she had made her way into the house leaving Link to step back and sit on what he'd come to believe was his bed, even if it was a bit big. The short wait seemed to last forever and the boy let his eyes get more accustomed to the warm light of the room.

Soon though there was another light coming from under the door and before he had a chance to react to it the handle was turned. The red-haired girl entered holding a candle; she smiled timidly at Link with her bright blue eyes easing any stress he had felt out of his muscles. This girl meant no harm, she was a friend just as she had confessed.

Link patted the bed beside him welcoming the girl who took the spot happily and turned to face him. "Link," she began while locking eye contact. "Do you remember my name?" The boy shook his head, earning a frown from his now new companion as she looked down for a second in thought. Finally turning her gaze up again she smiled and spoke "It's Malon. We've been friends for a long time now but yesterday I found you outside the ranch on the ground with my dad. I was so worried Link!"

Without giving him a second to respond Malon threw her arms around the green-clad boy, having left the candle on small bed-side table. Link had no idea how to react, and so moved his arms around her as well. He figured that they must have been close, he could trust her. "Malon, tell me more about myself"

Malon pulled back and nodded, grabbing Link's hands in her own. They felt soft and warm to the boy, he couldn't help but smile. The red-head began, saying "You and I have been friends for a long time Link. You came to Lon-Lon Ranch a while back but had no idea where you were form. My father and I assume that you're from castle town. But you decided to live here with us."

Malon paused for a second, looking down at their hands and whispering "oh, father.. I should go tell him that you're.. awake.." Link nodded and smiled softly, glad to finally know who he was.

"Malon, I still feel weak from my sleep." The redhead turned her chin to look back up at the boy and he smiled. "Can we continue his in the morning? I promise you won't loose me again." At this Malon's eyes began to water and she nodded feverishly.

The young girl stood up still holding Links hands and whispered "Tomorrow we'll get you back into your normal life." The candle's light reflecting off her skin made the girl look beautiful, even more so than in the moonlight. "Good night Link, I love you." And with that she was gone, leaving Link to sit in the confusion of the lamp light. He could see clearly now, but still he could see nothing at all. What exactly is Malon to him? Is she more than just a friend? She had said she loved him.. The black hole in his memory continued to dig at the boy as he lay his equipment back to the side of his bed and lay down.

Malon had said that he lived here, but Link had a strange feeling that this wasn't his room. That he was needed somewhere else. Shaking his head and deciding to believe in Malon the boy pulled the blanket up over him once more. And soon, without even thinking about it the darkness took him.

 _"You must stop Gannondorf Link, you're the only one who can."_

 _He was in a castle large courtyard surrounded by a little moat, with a young girl dressed like a princess standing before him. The large windows around the courtyard revealed the inside of a grand castle with guards and royals walking about. However everything felt distorted, wavy, and Link realized he was probably dreaming. Turning his focus to the girl she continued, "You must collect the three spiritual stones and bring them to the temple of time. do you understand?"_

 _Link felt his head nod involuntarily, and his arm lift to wave towards the princess before turning around. He wasn't in control of his own body, almost as if it were a memory and not a dream. Link's head began to ache as his vision faded to black, was this really a memory? What are the spiritual stones, and who was this Gannondorf?_

 _No.. No, Malon had said that he lived on the ranch with her. She must be right, she wouldn't lie to him. Link allowed the images to fade from his mind and took comfort in the darkness, the pain in his head left him alone as well._

 _ **A/N: Soooo, I hope you enjoyed it! not too cutesy yet in this chapter but it'll get there :) please leave a review to let me know what you think, I know it's little odd.**_


End file.
